The Broken Heart Can Always Be Fixed
by KlaineAndHungerGamesFan
Summary: When Kurt still is heartbroken a week after Finn dumped he's alone in the library reading when a boy strolls in to return books and Kurt catches his eyes. After a silent conversation through a picture Kurt thinks he feels over Finn and ready to start again.


It was a cold rainy day at in the small town of Lima Ohio, clouds in the sky with huge rain drops falling down. Kurt sighs leaning against his desk in his free period of his senior year staring at his notebook a pen in his hand with his best friend sitting in the chair next to him staring at him with bored eyes and look he knew too well as he rolls his eyes looking back down at the notebook.

"Kurt, sitting here obsessing over why Finn broke up with you isn't the thing to do." Mercedes says as Kurt sighs again doodling on his notebook writing random things on it. "Cedes that's not the only thing I think about." Kurt says in a bored expression, shading in the b for Broadway he drew. "I think about you, and Rachel, and Finn, and more Finn." Kurt says drawing a flaming heart on his paper as Mercedes snatches the pencil away from him holding it between he thumb and index finger looking Kurt in the eyes.

"There are too things wrong with that sentence, Rachel and Finn. First of all Rachel hates you for dating Finn, and second Finn broke your heart." Cedes says as Kurt sighs nodding his head as Mercedes grabs his hand running her finger back and forth. "It'll get easier. Remember me and you have a date at the mall to buy clothes bring you out of this funk." Mercedes says with a friendly wink causing Kurt to chuckle a little rolling his eyes as Mercedes places a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Change your shoes you look like a zebra, Cedes." Kurt says over his shoulder receiving a chuckle from Mercedes. "Bye, see ya later love." Mercedes says before leaving Kurt alone in the in the library slouched over his notebook with the book The Fault In Our Stars open as he was reading it earlier but got bored and resulted in drawing on his notebook. Kurt slowly picks his pencil up off the table next to his notebook where Mercedes left it, slowly sketching half of a heart staring at it rolling his eyes huffing and turning back to his back reading the 59th page something about the blind kids, video games, blah blah blah... Kurt thinks to himself zoning into the book again.

XxXxX

A tanned boy with slicked back gelled hair walks into the library and over the receptionist desk holding every copy of the twilight saga which he surprisingly liked as the library smiled at him checking them back in as Blaine looks around the library at the people, which was like no one but a boy, yes a very cute boy with light brown hair, striking crystal blue eyes, he had what looked like soft skin which was porcelain skin tone which was beautiful in his mind.

"Have a great day young man." The librarian says smiling at Blaine handing him some action book about a guy and his girl fighting through the jungle. Blaine sigh smiles at her thanking her walking towards the boy staring at him with adoring eyes as he watching the boy draw half a heart on his notebook as Blaine feels confused by why there was only half. He stands there starring at the boy from a table away as he watches Kurt sighs going back to the book. Blaine smiles to himself watching Kurt zone into the book as he sits in the chair next to him without Kurt noticing.

XxXxXxXx

Kurt looks up after hearing his pencil being place back on the table as he turns looking at Blaine as Blaine looks down at the notebook as Kurt raises his eyebrow at Blaine as Blaine looks back down at the notebook before looking away from Kurt as Kurt rolls his eyes looking down at the notebook, turning his head to the side looking at the complete heart that Blaine finish as Kurt stares at it a second before grabbing the pencil as pressing it to the bottom of the heart drawing a zig-zagging line through the heart making it look broken.

Blaine sighs looking at Kurt who shrugs turning the page on his book reading it. Blaine pushes his lips together before grabbing the pencil again as Kurt raises an eyebrow to him again as Blaine looks back at the heart resting the pencil against the paper drawing bandages over the broken part smiling at himself before setting the pencil down as Kurt gives him a questioning look. Blaine nods his head as to tell him okay as Kurt smiles to himself looking at Blaine bitting his lower lip nervously that gave Kurt butterflies.

Kurt sighs smiling to himself ripping a piece of paper out of his notebook mostly the small heart on the page before closing the notebook and book throwing it into his backpack looking at Blaine looking at him confused as Kurt rolls his eyes picking up his pencil writing something on it handing it to Blaine kissing his cheek softly before walking off with a huge grin on his face. Blaine smiles to himself unfolding the paper seeing what Kurt wrote...

So call me maybe ;) and we can go see the Fault In Our Stars your treat (123) 555-6754. -Kurt

Blaine grins to himself throwing the note in his pocket before confidently walking out of the library holding the book he checked out to his chest.

_**Hey my darlings how are you this fine day? I'm wonderful I hope you like this oneshot I might make it more if people like idk yet anyways I love you guys and thanks for reading.**_

_**Also check out ronnyangel88 cuz who wouldn't want to, she's got all Klaine stuff a Kurbastian and disney Klaine fics either way it's wonderful ;) so go give her stories some love**_

_**I also don't own Glee, The Fault In Our Stars, and Twilight**_

_**And as always, Sweetie it's never okay to buy anything that Katy Perry has been wearing recently haha ;)**_


End file.
